


Great Minds

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Violence, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Blaster heads over to the Security Sector to pick up his ID and room/armory code. He does not expect to see his longtime rival sitting at the desk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short little piece but I figured I ought to introduce these two together in Xenogen.

Tension radiated through the Security Sector’s office. Returning from a post on the far side of the world, Blaster came to get his key code for the armory and his ID card for when he went mainland with the humans.

He expected to see Red Alert or maybe even Jazz behind the desk. There stood Soundwave, who also froze in place.

Longtime enemies, constantly adapting to each other’s cassette army, losing what came to be akin to children to them both to the other’s hands. They were equally horrible to each other, and guilt radiated within the room as well as anger, stress, and uneasy kinship. There were few like them, few that related.

Blaster took a pace back but Soundwave made a small sound, reaching out a hand and freezing again, clenching it and looking away.

“Soundwave: Does not expect forgiveness. Soundwave: Would like to offer his sorrows.” The voice alone made Blaster flinch but he stayed, listened and came back inside. He walked up to the desk, studied the mech and heard a soft growl.

Ravage paced up along his side, ready to defend his master if the need arose. Soundwave snapped his head over. “Ravage: remove yourself from the room. Orders: Return to duties.”

The sharp snort was enough a denial. Soundwave glanced at Blaster who skeptically looked at Ravage. “He’s just defending his master. I’m sure my cassettes would be doing the same.” He tapped his chest. “They’re recharging and I’d rather they not come out. Not until…” Not until he knew they would be safe.

“Soundwave: Understands. Rumble and Frenzy: also recharging.” Soundwave hesitated before tapping his chest in a similar manner.

They stared at each other for some time before Blaster finally spoke. “I don’t blame you anymore Soundwave. For my losses. I blame Megatron for _both_ our losses. I think you’re the only one who can understand my pain inside. I am tired of suffering my losses alone.”

“Soundwave: hurts as well. Blaster: understands pain of losing cassettes. Blame: illogical. Irrelevant.” Soundwave carefully offered a hand to Blaster. “Human custom: shaking hands.”

Blaster managed a grin. “Hugs are nice too, Soundwave.” And at the risk of angering Ravage, decided a handshake was fine. Surprisingly Soundwave’s hand was warm, not like his cold exterior at all.

Ravage relaxed slowly and came over to jump up on the desk. There was a large fluffy cushion. “Humans: donated a cat bed. Ravage: enjoys softness.”

Blaster smiled and nodded. “Ravage, I’m not going to hurt your master. You know enough about Autobots to know our word is our personal code. I promise I won’t hurt Soundwave.” Ravage studied him before curling up to rest. Blaster looked at Soundwave. “I mean that. I can’t give up our rivalry right away for anyone but the cassettes. They were kind of dragged into this.”

“Soundwave: Appreciates being on the same page. Query: One day, perhaps Blaster allows his cassettes to play with Soundwave’s?” Blaster quirked a brow. “Explanation: Cassettes grow lonely. Quote: Idle hands made the devil’s work.” Blaster laughed and sighed, nodding.

“We can set up a playdate. I just got in to Xenogen so maybe a few days out? You can get my private com frequency.” Blaster chuckled as Soundwave recoiled back a step. This friendliness was not something he’d expect from a rival cassette master.

“Soundwave: is perplexed by your attitude.”

Blaster frowned, nodding and looking away. “I’ve got a battle or ten left in me, Soundwave. Fighting is what I do. But my kids—Cassettes.” He corrected quickly, embarrassed at using the nickname so openly with a rival listening. “They’re done right now. Tired and worn out. You feel that right? The Ravage I know would be out spying rather than laying in a fluffy bed. He’s tired too.”

Ravage opened an optic, then closed it again and snuggled into a tighter ball. Soundwave stared at him and raised a hand to pet his cassette cat’s side. “Cassettes: are battle weary. Soundwave: is battle weary.” The slight slump in his shoulders proved that, the spymaster done with fighting.

“We don’t have to fight anymore. So let’s try to start this over. But to do that I’m going to need my badge and code, Security Officer Soundwave.” Blaster chuckled and grinned, holding out a hand to take the card and code.

“Soundwave: recommends staying away from the washracks. Beaches: Much nicer.”

Blaster nodded and turned to walk out. He paused. “Say, three days and we’ll set up a meeting?” Soundwave ‘blinked’ and nodded. “Alright. See you then, ‘wave.”

The nickname perplexed Soundwave further, but he took no offence to it. In fact he perhaps would think up something for Blaster in return. A new start required new names, and they often brought affection with their use. He returned to typing up reports

Blaster walked out to Freerun, having the second largest suite in the building. He waved to old friends, but didn’t stick around to talk. Slipping into his quarters, he noticed there were sets of things for his size and his cassettes. It looked like someone with several sparklings lived here; the playful cassettes were often akin to sparklings. However there was only one berthroom. Blaster lay back and sighed. Things went well with Soundwave, though he planned to make a more formal and thought out return to the spymaster’s life. They were the only two of their kind on world at the moment after all. He closed his optics’ shutters and waited for recharge to come naturally.

The pair both lost themselves to their thoughts, simultaneously wondering whether the ‘play date’ would go well. They had to make the decision together on that day. They were in charge of their cassettes’ wellbeing and would do anything for them. It occurred that the other was not so different. Perhaps they could learn to get along.


End file.
